


Dame

by Hotgitay



Category: I Married a Witch (1942)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Estelle and  Jonathan have a little chat about Jennifer





	Dame

“I’m telling you I never met her before in my life”Jonathan pleads with Estelle 

Estelle didn’t trust him around this blonde haired dame 

“Whoever she is I want her gone”Estelle said icily 

Jonathan was in quite a sticky situation 

After all he was being hounded and stalked by a out of her mind dame whom had been infatuated with him 

“I don’t know her but she seems to know who I am”Jonathan defended himself

“Somehow I don’t believe a word you’re telling me”Estelle sent him daggers with her eyes


End file.
